


The First Time

by zoegrover



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Beginning of Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Michelle Jones saves the day, Minor Injuries, Please like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoegrover/pseuds/zoegrover
Summary: In the early stages of their friendship, Michelle Jones has to patch up Peter Parker when a patrol goes sideways.Prequel to The Breaking Point





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dude. It's three in the morning.

The sound of her phone ringing almost made Michelle Jones fall out of bed. She dropped the book she was reading and fumbled for the source of the noise.

“’Ello?” she answered groggily.

“I need your help. I got hurt.”

“Peter?”

“Please Michelle.”

“Dude. It’s three in the morning. Go the hell away.”

“I’m outside your window.”

Michelle froze, the sound of Peter’s breathing was the only thing breaking the silence. She tossed her covers aside and walked to the window, phone in hand. Peter was standing on the fire escape, phone in hand, in the Spider-Man suit. When he saw her, he grinned sheepishly. Rolling her eyes, Michelle opened the window and pulled him in.

“You idiot,” she hissed, slamming the window shut. “What if someone saw you?”

“Didn’t really think about that.”

Michelle stared at him.

“We can talk about this later. By the way, I think I’m dripping blood on your floor,” Peter continued, his hand pressing against his calf.

Michelle slid her gaze down to the wood beneath their feet, and sure enough, blood was seeping through his suit and onto the floor.

“Holy shit, Peter. Stay here. Don’t you dare move.”

She slid out of her room and down the hall. She was back in moments with towels and a first aid kit.

“You know, when I said I wanted to help with your whole Spider-Man thing, this isn’t what I meant.”

“I know,” Peter said quickly, the back of his neck flushing. “I’m sorry, but my place was another ten minutes away and Ned’s house is a good thirty in the other direction so I just thought…”

“Shut up, Parker. I’m going to help you. Now, what happened.” Peter looked at the floor. “What the hell happened?”

“I… I may or may not have a bullet in my calf.”

“Holy fuck,” Michelle said, her eyes going wide. “We need to get you to a hospital. How are you still standing?”

“Accelerated healing, remember? I’m fine. If I can just get the bullet out, my healing powers will take care of it by morning.”

Michelle looked him up and down and at the first aid kit in her arms.

“Fine. Take off your suit.”

“What,” Peter exclaimed, his voice rising up a few octaves and his face turning a deep red.

“Oh calm down Parker. We can’t take care of the bullet in your leg until you strip.”

Peter flushed a deeper red if that was even possible, but nevertheless, he slowly peeled his suit off. He grabbed a towel from Michelle and sat down on the floor, placing the towel under the bleeding gash in his leg.

“If you give me a pair of tweezers, I can get this out.”

“Why did you say that like you’ve done this before?” Michelle mumbled while digging through her desk drawer.

“Because I have.”

Michelle held up a pair of tweezers triumphantly and then grabbed a sanitizing wipe from on top of her desk and wiped them off.

“Does May know about that?”

“No, and you cannot tell her!”

“Why not?” she asked innocently.

“Michelle!”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m not going to tell her. Now, show me where the bullet is.”

“Why,” Peter asked cautiously.

“Because I’m pulling the bullet out, idiot.”

“Oh no,” Peter said. “I’m doing it.”

“You came to me for help, this is it.”

Peter studied her for a moment.

“Fine,” he said, throwing up his hands. “Just hurry. It really hurts.”

“No shit.”

Michelle gently probed the area around it with the tweezers, and Peter hissed loudly.

“Are you going to scream?” she asked.

“No,” Peter said in a tight voice.

“Yes, you are. Here, bite down on this,” she said, tossing him a towel.

When Peter was ready, Michelle got ready to pull the bullet out. Thankfully, it was right on the surface with nothing blocking it. Without saying anything to Peter, she reached in a pulled it out with a hard yank, tossing it into her trashcan.

“Ow,” Peter said, spitting the towel out. “You couldn’t have warned me?”

“Anticipation makes it worse,” Michelle said, spraying at the area with an antibacterial spray.

Peter watched as she carefully cleaned and bandaged the wound.

“How are you so good at this?”

“I took a first aid class freshman year. Here, you’re good to go.”

“Thank you,” Peter gushed, reaching out to grab his suit. “I couldn’t go home to May with this. I get out of your room now.”

“And go where?” Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow. “You can’t go swinging through the city after having a _bullet_ taken out of your leg.”

“Well, I can’t stay here.”

“Well, I’m not letting you leave.”

The two of them stared at each other, neither one willing to back down.

“Where am I going to sleep?” Peter said, sighing.

“On the bed. I’ll take the floor. Now, call May and tell her that you’re here. I’m going to take the bloody towels out to the dumpster.”

Before Peter could respond, she was out the door. Nevertheless, he grabbed his phone and dialed.

“Hi May. No, no, I’m fine. I got really tired, so I’m going to crash at Michelle’s. Yes, I promise that I’m not hurt. I’ll be there first thing. I love you too.”

Peter sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Michelle to get back. When she came in, Peter jumped up.

“I’ll sleep on the floor. It’s your bed.”  
“You’re the one who just got shot. You have boxers, do you want to borrow a shirt?”

“No, I don’t need one. MJ, take the bed.”

“If you don’t take the bed, I’ll tell May that you got shot.”  
“I hate you right now.”

“Then why’d you come here?”

Peter flushed slightly and climbed into the bed.

“We can share,” he blurted out. When Michelle looked at him, he started stammering. “I mean… you have a big enough bed and I…”

“Stop talking, you’ll wake up my parents. Move over.”

Peter slid as far as he could to the wall, and Michelle crawled in after him. They both lay on their sides, Michelle facing the room and Peter facing the wall. Michelle turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness.

“MJ,” Peter said softly.

“Yes,” she said sleepily.

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“I’m holding you to that. Now, shut up and go to sleep.”

The next morning, Michelle bought a fully stocked first aid kit, red towels, and a book about emergency medicine.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour, so I apologize if it's not my best work. Please leave a review!


End file.
